sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure
}} }} }} | genre = Beat 'em up | modes = Single player, multiplayer | platforms = Game Boy Advance }} is a Game Boy Advance video game based on the Dragon Ball manga and anime series. The game contains 30 playable characters. It contains five modes of play. The story of the game starts at the beginning of the series when Goku meets Bulma, and goes up to the final battle against King Piccolo. Game modes Story mode Goku goes on the adventure of his lifetime. Most of the Dragon Ball story arcs are represented; the only one noticeably missing is the "Piccolo Junior" storyline from the end of the Dragon Ball series. There are many items to collect in the game, most of which are hidden. Items include those that increase the player's health and/or ki, Dragon Balls, objects such as Master Roshi's sunglasses and Mercenary Tao's cyborg headgear. The player is only able to play as Goku at first. Clearing Goku's Story Mode once unlocks the ability to play Story Mode with Krillin. However, with Krillin, there aren't any cutscenes or story; just the levels. Story Mode cannot be played with any other character. There are 3 main level designs: *Platform levels- Goku/Krillin travels through an area and fights standard enemies. *Nimbus levels- Goku/Krillin fights enemies in the air on the Nimbus Cloud. *One-On-One levels- Where one character fights another character individually, like in the tournaments. One-on-one mode A one-on-one fight exists where one can engage in a battle between the player and an opponent, much like several of the boss battles in the game. This is a free battle mode where you can decide which area you and your opponent will fight at and how long the fight will be. Your initial choices are Goku and Krillin, but whenever you defeat a one-on-one character in Story Mode, you gain a personal effect of theirs which unlocks their character in One-on-One mode. You can play as Jackie Chun, Mercenary Tao, Grandpa Gohan, Tien Shinhan, King Piccolo and Cyborg Tao once you unlock them. Apart from single battles, a Survival Mode can also be unlocked by completing both Goku and Krillin's Story Mode. In a Survival mode game you are placed in a tournament, and can select any of the characters that have been unlocked. Versus mode The multiplayer mode of the game, where 2 players can compete against each other with most of the options available in One-on-One Mode. Extra mode After the player has completed Goku's Story Mode it unlocks Extra Mode. In Extra Mode, the player revisits all the levels in Story Mode (without the cutscenes) and replays them. The player has all of the levels available at the start rather than having to go through them in order. There are two primary objectives to complete: *Number One: All of the red doors seen throughout the levels can now be opened, and a greater amount of items are placed in the stages. Minigames can be unlocked by finding all 54 items. *Number Two: The Extra Mode Character List shows 28 characters that the player can unlock for use in Extra Mode, aside from Goku and Krillin. Each of them has a corresponding portrait hidden in one of the levels that must be found to unlock the character for use. Both the third and fourth mini game must be accessed before every single character can be unlocked. After that, it is highly recommended to play through Extra Mode as each character and learn all of their moves. Such characters include Tien Shinhan, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, General Blue, and other miscellaneous enemies. Reception | Fam = 29/40 | GSpot = 7.5/10 | GSpy = | IGN = 7.5/10 | NP = 7/10 }} The game received "generally favorable reviews" according to the review aggregation website Metacritic. In Japan, ''Famitsu gave it a score of one seven, one eight, and two sevens, for a total of 29 out of 40. References External links *Official site * Category:2004 video games Category:Banpresto games Category:Dimps games Advanced Adventure Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Game Boy Advance-only games Category:Video games developed in Japan